Homeland
by Yamiga
Summary: Takaba makes a discovery that completely changes his life, and now, separated from the man who he dearly loves, it's time for him to make his own decisions while he still has time. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Homeland. **

**Summary: Takaba makes a discovery that completely changes his life, and now, separated from the man who he dearly loves, it's time for him to make his own decisions. Mpreg. Oneshot. **

**Genre: Romance, angst, family, friendship, oneshot.**

**Warnings: Mpreg. Severe angst. AU. And again Mpreg, don't ask for an explanation because I don't know how VF Mpreg works, this is my first VF Mpreg story. **

**Author's Note: This story contains angst, guests/troll reviewers who want to hate on me. If you don't like my sad, depressing stories then don't leave a troll review becuase i will ignore it. **

**On to my readers, this is my first go at VF Mpreg and may be my last. Tell me what you think about it, I hope you like it. **

* * *

_You're pregnant…_The words had rung in Takaba's ears even hours after the doctor had diagnosed him. _In your case, it's very dangerous. _He sat on his sofa in his apartment and mechanically flipped through the television channels, not sure what to think. _You could lose your life for this child, I would suggest terminating it. _For Takaba, even amidst his turmoil and unstable state, that wasn't an option for him.

Presently, he sat alone in an apartment far away from Asami. This time, he hadn't chosen to leave, he was rather 'kicked' out. He knew it would happen eventually, but he didn't expect it to happen soon. Asami started putting other things before Takaba, rankings, power, etc. Takaba seemed to dampen Asami's success, as the young photographer inevitably got himself thrown into terrible situations. Asami had finally had it, and after an argument between the two, Takaba finally admitted to defeat. It wasn't like Asami had actually told him to leave, but it was leading to that. It wasn't like Asami had stopped him either. He'd watched his photographer leave the penthouse without saying a word and two days later, all of Takaba's things were neatly stacked in his old apartment as if he'd never left.

Takaba figured that Asami was serious about this, that his business and status mattered more to Asami than he did. What could Takaba say about that though? Asami was a blue blood, all the way down to the core.

Now Takaba was stuck in a sense, dealing with what he believed to be an impossible situation. He had no Asami with him and he doubted he could tell any of his friends and make them understand. He had himself to blame, and with that in mind, he knew he had to make his own decisions. He had enough money as of now to support himself and a child, he'd just have to stay steady.

Strange enough, as Takaba finally cut off his television and fell into a deep thought, he didn't see this situation as troublesome or even a milestone. Oddly enough, he was happy. He was happy that he had a part of Asami with him, after all he loved the man. Asami may've grown annoyed of his company, and many times, he even mistreated Takaba, but Takaba still loved him. He was a sucker for Asami, no matter how strong of a façade he put up. Perhaps this child could serve as true happiness for Takaba, that acceptance he always searched for within Asami.

Regardless though, Takaba had an immense amount or work to do. Moping wouldn't get him anywhere.

OoOoOo

Takaba's doctor was a kind woman by nature, but never was her news welcoming or inviting. "Are you sure you want to go on with this?" She held a clipboard in her hands. "It's a slim chance you will survive…and even if you do, you'll grow very ill."

Takaba had paled when he heard this news, but he had accepted it. "It's fine." He replied, and gave a cheeky grin. "I mean, I owe it to him…or her, whatever it's going to be." He laughed. "To be honest, I'm just a bit excited that's all." There was a grim look on his doctor's face as she stared at him with sorrowful eyes.

"Takaba_"

"I know things look bad…" He began. "But, life is filled with tons of obstacles. If I live my life worrying, not willing to take a chance, well…how boring would things be?"

"You may not survive this. I'm urging you to think of yourself, think of your own wellbeing."

Takaba frowned. "If I don't make it, I have someone else that will continue on for me. I'm not going to stunt someone else's success for a mistake I've made! That's just not me."

The doctor forced a smile. "Well then, good luck Akihito."

OoOoOoOo

Months into the pregnancy and his body had faced numerous changes. His stomach, as he predicted had expanded, but not nearly as much as he figured. He could wear an oversized shirt to cover it up.

Regretfully, Takaba also began to feel his body weaken, as illness inevitably took over him. Often he'd find himself short of breath, vomiting blood or even nearing the point of collapsing. He of course, visited his doctor for these things only be told that his child was taking a negative effect on his body. This much didn't surprise him. He would always leave the hospital before his doctor had a chance to scold him or anything of the sort.

OoOoOo

Takaba was around eight months now and for the longest time had kept a journal. Unsurprisingly, his nagging doctor had moved in with him as he no longer had the strength to get out of bed or walk around. She was quite annoying at sometimes but Takaba enjoyed her company.

"Write a journal." She told him, even before moving in with him to help him. "Keep note of this down, write down everything."

Takaba, being a journalist, took kindly to this idea and wrote down everything. He wrote down Asami's part in all of this, and he even wrote down his feelings towards this. He dated each page and read over his own work thoroughly.

His doctor, a young redheaded German woman, Heidi was her name, never asked to read his journal. She would continue on her work in the house, getting his food and medicine ready. Every day she would talk to him, seeing if he felt okay.

He didn't look okay, he looked far from okay, he was fading, he was dying. She had a feeling that even Takaba knew that his time was coming to an end and somewhere in that journal, he'd already admitted it to himself.

Heidi had to acknowledge though, that air of happiness, strength and optimism Takaba carried about himself, it never ceased to amaze her. Even during the darkest time of his life, Takaba never lost the glimmer of hope in his eyes. He welcomed his strange situation like a long lost challenge. He didn't face it with fear or sadness, but excitement and enthusiasm.

OoOoOoO

There was so much blood and confusion occuring that Takaba had forgotten the pain. His ears began to ring loudly as he felt beads of sweat drip down his face. He looked a head, to see his young doctor yelling at him, loudly. In her arms she held something wrapped in blankets. It was bloody but it was moving. It was Takaba's baby he or she was alive, for that, Takaba was glad.

Takaba couldn't keep his eyes open after that and the ringing in his ears finally took over. He felt a smile form on his lips as his eyelids began to droop.

Heidi was yelling, but like before…he couldn't hear her. He didn't feel like telling her that though, he was too tired to. Perhaps a nap was all he needed.

He closed his eyes, feeling a great amount of pride overcome him. He had achieved his greatest obstacle, and he was proud of himself. He may not have had Asami's love, but even in death, he knew his child would always love him, no matter what.

OoOoOoO

Heidi told herself that she wouldn't look in Takaba's journal but she had to, and in doing so, she learned more about him than she ever knew.

That day, she had taken the child to the hospital for checkup. After that, she immediately made her way to Tokyo, where she found herself following the address on the back of Takaba's journal.

She had taken out a pen and scribbled a title on the front cover of the page before leaving it by the door.

_Homeland. _The journal read as she slowly placed it by the door. It was a strange name for a journal but to her it made perfect sense. Takaba Akihito was dead, the original owner of the journal had left. All those secrets, all those memories didn't belong to Heidi, nor would they belong to Takaba's child.

They belonged here, with Asami, not because they were meant to serve as a loving piece of Takaba's heart, but an epitaph, written in Takaba's own name, by his own hands. Heidi didn't know Asami, but she felt an awful amount of anger when thinking of him. She wanted him to live with his regrets, she wanted him to live knowing that Takaba was dead and that he had a son he'd never know.

So this journal was home, where it needed to be, where it belonged, and in time, it would serve its purpose.

Without a word, she left.

OoOoOoOoO

Heidi had taken the little baby with her and returned back to Takaba's apartment to pick up her things. She had called the medical crew to come and pick up Takaba's cadaver, they'd be there in about an hour.

Heidi made way to the bedroom room, where she left her things. With the baby in her hands, she wasn't really paying attention to anything. She had averted her eyes from the bed, as to avoid Takaba completely. Even though they just knew each other for nine months, the bond the two shared was amazing. For the first time in years, she actually felt like she had a younger brother again, despite such a strange situation. It was more than painful to accept his loss.

She collected her things one by one from the room desk. Her papers, her purse, her mirror and finally_

"Minoru..." The hoarse voice caused her to yelp in fear as she turned around. She looked in the doorway, and there standing there, much to her disbelief, was Takaba Akihito, risen from the dead almost. He looked like some type of zombie as his skin was pale and moist. "Minoru…" He repeated again, daring to take a step forward.

"Akihito…" Heidi quickly snapped from her temporary paralysis, and rushed over to him, allowing him to lean on her for support before he fell. "You're alive_"

"Minoru, that's what I want his name to be!" As off balance as he was, he managed to take hold of his son and use a free arm to support himself, with Heidi's help. She noticed the dried bloodstains on his sweats and began to worry again. She looked up at Takaba with her large green eyes, ready to take his child away and force him in bed, but she stopped. He was holding his little son, and he was crying. He was crying tears of joy as he now held Minoru with both hands. There was a huge smile on his face as he embraced his son.

Heidi stared, feeling herself get teary eyes as well.

Whatever miracle had kept this boy alive surely occurred for a reason. She was certain that this moment Takaba had with his son was part of that reason, it was a moment Heidi could let continue on without her interruption.

OoOoOoO

Takaba and Minoru had moved to Heidi's house. Despite Takaba's survival, he was still extremely ill and needed care. The two got along well, he even took to cleaning Heidi's house for her when she was gone, despite her protests. Minoru was a joy for both of them, as they raised him together, but their relationship was nothing short of that of siblings. Takaba still loved Asami and Minoru respected that.

That day, Takaba found himself sweeping her living room. Minoru lay asleep in his cradle that Takaba had brought to the living room while he cleaned. For the most part, things were peaceful however, until there was a knock on the door. It had woken Minoru and he began to whine, reaching for Takaba with mad anticipation.

Takaba made his way to the cradle as fast as he could and took out his dark haired son, holding him in his arms "Coming!" He shouted as the knocking became more aggressive.

He limped to the door and with his free hand, quickly undid the locks, opening it and looking up. The bright sunlight had obscured his vision at first, but within seconds, Takaba could see clearly. He either felt a great amount of happiness or a great amount of fear as the man in the door glared down at him in a menacing way.

"Asami?!" Takaba spoke, not even recognizing how familiar the name sounded when rolling off of his lips.

* * *

**I don't always write Mpreg, but when I do…**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot, please tell me what you think. **

**I do not own the Finder Series.**

**God Bless and Good night!**

**Oh and by the way, I have a live journal. I'm Yamlovelace if you wanna find me! I'll be posting some separate oneshots on there soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So this is going to be at most a four shot, (two more chapters to go). I thought it would be kind of rude to not continue on a chapter. Anyway, the main warning, there is Mpreg in this story. It's the world of yaoi, there's bound to be Mpreg somewhere it's fanfiction…guys aren't supposed to have babies, YES I KNOW THAT. But If you don't like Mpreg then why the hell are you going to read this? Learn to understand warnings. I mean, come on! It's mpreg, of course it's going to be different. So don't be rude, just skip on. But if you like it and were panicing over the fact that I might leave this as a one shot, Keep calm, and read on. XD And this chapter is Asami's P.O.V and thoughts about reading the journal. **

** Another thing about this story, is it's fast paced. Kind of like things are happening quickly. So I hope that doesn't throw people off.**

* * *

The journal lay sprawled open on the mahogany desk. Its pages nearly torn and its leather cover upturned revealing one word 'Homeland'. It had been read through various times in the past few days, each time, the reader inwardly cringed more and more until he couldn't even bare to hold it. He presently sat in his desk chair, with an unlit cigarette sitting idly in his mouth. There was a fixed, solid expression on his face, making it hard for anyone to tell what he was feeling. He stared at the booklet like it was a venom.

Silence crept through the room, as he sat there, unsure of himself. The magnitude of his mistake had already taken its toll on him. How could he not realize the signs? How could he let Akihito slip from his fingers so easily? Continuously, these thoughts raced through his mind until there was a quiet knock on his door.

"Come in." He spoke loudly, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Make it quick."

It was Kirishima who entered the room. By the look on Asami's face, he knew his boss wasn't in the best of moods so he made the conversation quick and brief.

"Good evening Asami-san." He held a stack of papers in his hands. "The reports for this month have come back positive."

"Tell me something I don't know." Asami replied. "Is that all?"

Kirishima placed the papers on the desk. "We've figured out the identity of the woman who left the journal by your door."

That peeked Asami's interest as he rose an eyebrow. He sat up sturdy in his chair. "What's her name?"

"Heidi Schimdt. She is a foreigner but works at the local hospital." Kirishima went on. "However, her connection to Takaba is unclear."

"Well," Asami stood and took the journal in his hand. "The two certainly know each other."

"Would you like us to look further into that?" Kirishima stepped forward, but Asami shook his head.

"Leave that to me."

OoOoOoOoO

It pained Asami to remember how inferior he made Takaba feel, how much of a bother he made him out to be. At the time, he was clouded with his own selfish thoughts and ideals. Money, power and other materials things began to push Takaba out of the picture until Asami had finally pushed the photographer out of the picture. If only he had swallowed his pride, if only Asami had told Takaba _what _he meant to him, then the photographer would perhaps still be with him.

However, a runaway Takaba wasn't the only problem Asami faced, and currently, he was still trying to come to terms with how this whole situation was possible. Upon figuring out that Takaba had fled first due to neglect, Asami was hurt, but upon figuring out that he also fled because he was pregnant…Well that left Asami shocked.

He was more than certain that Takaba was a man, therefore, had male parts. How he was able to conceive and carry a child went beyond Asami as he could not even begin to comprehend it. The thought baffled him at first and even sickened him and for a while, he was happy that Takaba was out of his life. He didn't have the time nor resources to take care of Takaba and a child at that.

But upon taking time to actually read and understand the journal, he began to let his guilt and better judgment take over him. This baby, was his problem and there was no denying that. He had, from the very beginning forced himself upon Takaba and now the result of his actions was beginning to show. To run away from that, to turn a blind eye, would be cowardly of him, and Asami was by no means, a coward.

In addition, from what was written in the journal, it seemed like Takaba was extremely ill. When Asami found him, and he would find him, he already had a heavy set of restrictions for Takaba. That boy wouldn't see the light of day until Asami was certain that he was healthy.

He knew that Takaba wouldn't so easily forgive him and honestly, he didn't care. It was a given that the young photographer would raise hell over coming back with Asami, but the business man look forward to that.

The only real problem that Asami faced at the moment, was this mysterious Heidi woman. He tried to take a positive approach to her but from what he felt, she only seemed like a threat. It angered Asami to know that she was close to Takaba and not only that, but she possibly could've been a 'mother figure', for their son. Asami wouldn't let that go so easily and if he could, he'd eliminate that woman from his path.

OoOoOoOo

Asami had visited the hospital where this Heidi woman worked. It didn't take a lot of effort to get the receptionist to tell Asami everything about this woman. At first, Asami figured out what he already knew, however, the receptionist quickly caught his attention by informing Asami that Heidi had taken in a sick patient.

He demanded to know who this patient was and where Heidi lived. The receptionist, though intimidated by Asami's authoritative voice kindly informed him that she couldn't give away any personal information.

Needless to say, Asami was angry, but he held his temper. He had ways of getting what he wanted, it wouldn't be a problem to crush a simple woman.

OoOoOoOo

A few days had passed after Asami's visit to the hospital and little to no evidence had been upturned about the name centering 'Heidi Schmidt'. As of now, the only piece of solid evidence Asami had of Heid was her picture; Takaba was still out of Asami's reach.

Asami found himself growing frantic and attempting to keep his emotions of worry concealed from Kirishima and Suoh became a huge challenge. With the two questioning him every chance they got, Asami felt as if he would explode. He would find temporary solace in his penthouse as he would go searching for sources over and over again, yet, he still faced the fact that Takaba was missing and gravely ill. Anything could have happened during these few days and Asami was just letting time slip away.

He cursed himself for the way he had let things get out of control. He was stressed out, he was worrying his men, and eventually things would come crashing down on him. If he didn't find Takaba soon, he would start to deteriorate from the inside out.

OoOoOoO

While it served as a painful reminder of his stubborn pride, Asami did find it calming to read Takaba's journal. In a way, it made him feel close to his lover, despite the fact that they were so far away.

He knew for one, that Takaba still loved him, as the contents in the journal easily pointed that out. He knew that Takaba was excited about his baby, yet at the same time, especially upon discovering his pregnancy, he was very conflicted. But as Asami flipped through the pages of the journal he began to see Takaba's more accepting side, and the side that harbored anticipation.

At the same time, he began to see Takaba's weak side.

The journal began to take a slow yet dark turn as the baby began to take an effect on Takaba, a negative one.

_"I hate making Heidi do work for me," _One entry began. _"And I know she doesn't mind, but I just feel like I intruded on her life…" _Asami, like he always did, read on feeling his heart grow heavier and heavier.

_"It blows not being able to walk. It blows even more not being able to feel my legs, it's like they didn't exist in the first place."_

Asami sighed and flipped a few pages until he stopped at his 'favorite' part. It always tended to bring a smile on his face, whenever he read it.

_"I was never good at the name thing but I guess I don't have a choice now. Heidi says give him a name with meaning, but that's to cliché. I'd like to give him a normal, casual day name…a name that doesn't have some type of grand meaning behind it…just a regular name…." _The passage went on until it was obvious that Takaba couldn't make up a name. He had listed several of them down, scratching them out or circling them multiple times. Names like Daiki, Skinko, Daisuke, and Pocchi popped up, Takaba had crossed them out.

Asami read over the ones that still remained.

Minoru, Kazuki, Daisuke were some names scribbled on the paper, yet they didn't catch Asami's eye as much as the one circled the most.

It simply read 'Ryuchi'.

By that time, Asami had closed the journal and placed it back on his desk.

OoOoOoOo

Scheduling a conference with this Heidi woman seemed nearly impossible. She was either too booked or out of town. In a strange way, it seemed like she was avoiding Asami and unsurprisingly, he didn't take kindly to that. It had nearly been three months since Asami had started searching for this woman and he was becoming _very _impatient.

It seemed like she was toying with Asami, seeing just how far she could push him before he finally fell. Asami, did not enjoy this, and he did not have time for games.

One way or another, he'd find this woman and _force _Takaba's whereabouts out of her.

OoOoOoOoO

By now, Takaba's journal went everywhere with Asami; He carried it around with him like a sacred bible. That said, he didn't spend every moment of his free time reading it, he just liked to make sure it was with him at all times. With Takaba absent, this journal seemed to be the only thing that kept Asami stable, as he felt his lover still existed within the pages.

Every so often, he'd rub the leather cover as it rested idly in his pocket. Never taking it out, he would allow his finger tips to rest on the thick soft material until a calming sense of peace took over him. After that, he would immediately get back to doing whatever.

It was sad, he had to resort to such a material thing for comfort, but that was the only thing that gave him closure. While he still had hopes of finding Takaba, it became apparent to him that time was not working at his favor, so something as simple as a journal gave him not only peace, but hope.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Asami had, for perhaps the hundredth time, found himself back at the hospital.

He decided to swallow his pride and wait in the lobby until Heidi's shift was over. He knew that would perhaps take hours upon hours but nevertheless he was willing to do it, anything to get Takaba back, besides, what could go wrong?

Asami soon figured that while things didn't go 'wrong', things weren't exactly going to his liking. For instance, many people stared at him from their seats. Not that Asami wasn't used to this, but he was in a very sour mood and people staring at him didn't make him feel any better. Every time someone would glance at him, he'd glare back tenfold. About fifteen minutes into his wait, his problem was finally solved, not a person gazed at him even out of admiration.

Then that began the long wait…

One hour passed, then two hours, three, four and finally, _five. _Even Asami became very bored and even more so irritated. He supposed that he could take a look at the magazines sitting on the tables but it wasn't a surprise that none of the peaked his interest.

He decided instead to take the journal from his pocket, and read it again and caught deep in Takaba's past thoughts and actions, Asami hadn't really realized how fast time went by.

A hospital worker had to nudge him to inform him that he had been sitting there for about seven hours in total, and Heidi had gone home.

Asami, needless to say, was furious.

OoOoOoOoOo

Asami remained angry for many nights after that. He requested that he be left alone for about a week. Without protest, Kirishima and Suoh adhered to his wishes.

Now, it was only Asami, his penthouse, alcohol and this journal and after a few swigs of alcohol, it seemed as if the journal would shortly be taking its leave.

Asami, filled with so much hurt and anger, couldn't even look at it without grimacing. He had taken it in his hand and with a powerful force, threw it so it hit the wall. Due to its tethered condition, every single page ripped from the spine. They flew, and fluttered until they finally rested on the ground. Asami glared, taking another swig of his drink. Maybe this was karma, or penance, whatever people liked to call it. Getting rejected, getting denied and now, getting stuck took a toll on him and he hated this feeling, it just didn't suit him.

OoOoOoOo

Asami woke the next morning in his arm chair and surprisingly, felt better than he did the night before. He opened his eyes and looking ahead, he saw the journal and all its contents spread out.

Frowning, he stood up, walked over to it and began to gather the pages. He remembered throwing it last night out of anger. That was a ridiculous thing for someone like Asami to do, even if he wasn't in his right mind. How could he be so childish as to throw one of the things that he cherished like it was nothing?

Sighing, he gathered almost all the pages until only one more page remained. He took it in his hand and like always began to read it over.

However, he noticed something different, something that he missed.

This page didn't have a journal entry, nor did it have rambling or a long list of names. It only had one very valuable piece of information. An address.

Asami couldn't believe he'd passed it up before, but regardless, he was just glad he found it. It filled him with a burning sensation of hope. And maybe this wasn't that address he was looking for, maybe it would lead him to yet _another _dead end, but it was worth so much more than a shot.

OoOoOoo

Asami made sure that he looked decent before getting into his car that day. He decided that he'd drive himself, rather than having Kirishima or Suoh take him. He felt like this was something he needed to face alone, nobody else needed to get involved.

Asami knew that Kirishima and Suoh were growing suspicious, and inwardly, felt a twinge of guilt for leaving them in the dark. But this was Asami's business, this was his problem and he needed to handle it alone.

He got into the car and looked at the address one more time. Without any second thoughts he was on his way.

OoOoOoO

Asami stood before the door of the modern day house.

He tried to stay tranquil and he attempted to calm his raging breaths but that was nearly impossible. He was nervous, he was afraid that this wasn't Takaba's house and that he had made yet another mistake. He didn't know how many more dead ends he could face before he completely lost himself. His heart was already pulverized and his options were wearing thin.

Everything depended on who opened this door. And he prayed harder than he ever had before that it would be Takaba standing there. His chance was slim as he hadn't even attempted to do any research on this address, but he had carried hope with him. That was all he had, hope, forged into the pages of a journal.

_Look decent…._He told himself, as he brought up his fist to knock.

He waited, took a deep breath, and braced himself as the door opened.

He wasn't at all disappointed when he saw who stood on the other side of the threshold.

"Asami?!" A startled, yet lively Takaba yelped.

* * *

**Two more chapters to go after this guys! So never fear, and thank you for all the support. This chapter mainly focused on Asami's point of view during things while Takaba was gone. The next chapter of course will be a confrontation between the two, so I look forward to writing that. This chapter was very difficult to write as I am _not _the best at capturing Asami's character, so I hope I did my best. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**And I do not own Finder Series.**

**Oh! And if you haven't, add me on Live Journal! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I guess you can say I'm feeling a little down... -_-. Have you ever had yaoi kind of almost ruin a friendship? Yah, well that kind of happened to me, at least that's what I feel. Sometimes, as religious as I am, I believe it can really ruin people and make them spiteful towards things that they just don't understand. I am a Christian (Roman Catholic), but I haven't let it influence me negatively. Other people it seems have turned an arrogant eye to whatever isn't in the bible. I don't want to get to into it, but I believe that if the Christian community acted more like 'Christ', rather than a spiteful group of hateful people, then people would like us a lot more. I don't know what god most Christians worship, but I know it's not my God. My God is kind and accepting, he doesn't hate nor exclude people who are different.**

**Please enjoy the chapter**

* * *

When Takaba saw Asami standing there, glaring down at him, he felt his heart skip several beats. He inhaled deeply and attempted to shut the door. However, Asami prevented that by effortlessly holding it open and stepping inside himself. He closed the door behind him, and slowly began to approach Takaba.

Takaba froze, clutching Minoru. "What do you want...why are you here?" Takaba asked in a shaking voice. "I left like you wanted me to_"

"Takaba," It sounded as if Asami tried to contain himself. "Just be quiet...for a minute." He squeezed the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.

"No Asami...just get out of here! How did you even find me!? I don't want you here!" Takaba fought to keep his balance as he took an unpredicted step forward. He saw the fall before it happened and came plummeting forward. For a few seconds, his heart pumped out of control as he feared he'd hurt Minoru when he came crashing to the ground, but luckily, he didn't. Asami had caught them both.

"I read your journal." Asami spoke, helping Takaba to his feet. "And I know about everything."

Takaba tensed. "What do you mean_"

"Minoru is his name, isn't it? You're holding him."

Takaba paled and swallowed. "What are you talking about? This is a friend's baby_"

"I'm not in the mood for you to play dumb Takaba." Asami reached in his suit jacket and withdrew the tattered journal. "You have no idea how many times I've read it."

"Where did you...give that back!" Takaba reached towards Asami and again lost his balance. Asami held the journal up in the air with one hand and helped Takaba with the other. Takaba was quick to brush Asami away. "Give it back Asami!"

"I've read everything in it Takaba, here, it's no use to me anymore." He tossed it on the ground allowing all the loose pages to fly out. "And I found you because of the address you scribbled in the back. If you were trying to run away then_"

"I wasn't trying to run away! I left because you didn't want me! Because I was becoming a problem to you! Isn't that true!? I became annoying and you didn't want me around!" Takaba's eyes began to tear up. "All I wanted was for...was for you to accept me! I knew I wasn't the best_"

"Takaba_"

"No, Asami! You listen!" Takaba wiped his eyes. "I hated living with you, knowing that I was just becoming a bother! And you were getting tired of me messing things up, weren't you! So it was better that I left_"

"You left Takaba! Yes you left and I understand that! At the time..." Asami sighed. "I wasn't strong enough to tell you not to leave! Do you, for a second, think I wanted you to leave?"

"If...if you didn't...why didn't you say_"

"Because," Asami paused attempting to think of something to say. Takaba could see the confusion in his eyes. "Because I made a mistake."

Takaba inhaled quickly. "I don't believe that_"

"Believe what you want to believe Akihito." Asami breathed, closing his eyes. He crossed his arms. "I've come too far to care about what you believe or not. You've almost ruined me, you know."

"Ruined you?" Takaba held Minoru tighter. "How did I_"

"Not only did you leave me, but you dared to take my son away from me_"

"And what was I supposed to do!?" Takaba shouted, receiving a whimper from Minoru. "You would've kicked me out anyway if you figured out...Minoru...he's..."

"He's our son, is he not?" Asami loomed over Takaba.

"Yes...yes he is, but I don't want you anywhere around him_"

"I can take him away from you." Asami hovered over Takaba with a smile on his face. "You wouldn't even have a chance. The court would see that you were unable to care for him. You're sick, you're injured and they would've believe your story anyway. I can put you in jail or in a mental institution for kidnapping." Takaba, began to slowly back up as Aasami continued to approach him. He bumped into the cradel. "You'd never see him again...I'd marry of course, and have a woman raise him as her son. You'd rot away and he'd never know a thing about you."

Takaba held Minoru tighter than ever, and stared at Asami in disbelief. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he imagined the possibility of Asami's threat. The thought of never being able to see his son again killed him inside. But the thought that Asami would even suggest such a thing , practically destroyed Takaba.

"I hate you..." Takaba looked up at Asami, catching the man by surprise. "I hate you! You don't even love me...you don't even love us! I know you're cruel...but how could you even suggest that..." Takaba sniffed and Minoru who was wide away by now began trying to grab at Takaba's hair. He looked somewhat worried, even for a baby, when he saw his father crying. "I don't know what you want from me! Why are you doing this_"

"I want you to come back Takaba." Asami's grin had vanished as he now realized the depth of his words. Seeing Takaba like that tore him apart inside and he mentally cursed himself for letting his ego get a hold of him. "And you know I'd never do something like that to you."

"I don't know Asami...you've done some crazy things to me. Why should I even believe you?"

Asami extended his hand towards both his son and Takaba. He first rubbed his hand through Takaba's shaggy hair and then, softly placed a hand on Minoru's small cheek. The little baby's golden eyes perked and he quickly reached for Asami's hand.

"He likes you." Takaba muttered in defeat. He looked up at Asami with hurt in his eyes. "Please don't take him away_"

Asami placed his lips on Takaba's, silence him. "I swear, I won't take him from you." He whispered, breaking the kiss. He moved a strand of hair from Takaba's face and stared into his blue eyes. "You two are coming home with me. Now."

Asami then pulled Takaba and his son into a near bone crushing hug. For a few silent moments, the family stood there, embracing each other. Takaba, as angry as he was, felt that he could finally allow his pain to slip away from him. He wanted acceptance and he had gotten it, Asami had come back to him, and while the older man didn't exactly say it, Takaba knew he was sorry.

"Can't leave..." Takaba looked up and broke the hug."I can't leave until Heidi releases me, and that won't be until six months." He then placed Minoru back in his cradel.

Asami glared when he heard the name Heidi. "What does she have to do with anything_"

"She's my doctor, this is her house. She's been taking care of Minoru and I...she's been handling my medications_"

"So why can't you just stay with me? If she wants to help you then she can come and visit when she needs to give_"

"It's a hospital order...I can't leave even if I wanted to!" Takaba limped to the sofa and sat down. "I can't walk that well and I can't do a lot of other things. I have a specific diet and a certain amount of medication to take Asami...Heidi takes care of everything_"

"Okay, I understand. Why do you have to stay with her_"

"I just explain that, literally I just did..."

Takaba and Asami continued to go back and forth, all the while Minoru sat there with his eyes wide open. He began to smile and laugh as he tried to reach for both of his parents. Takaba noticed this.

"I can't get up or I'll fall...Asami go get him" Takaba snapped rather rudely.

"What?"

"If you don't pick him up he'll scream!" Takaba whined.

Asami sighed and walked over to the baby's cradle. Takaba watched as Asami picked up Minoru and held him almost perfectly.

"When did you learn to hold a baby?" Takaba asked, surprised.

"I had two little sisters and two little brothers, I had to carry them around a bit." He looked down at Minoru and smiled. "He looks_"

"Cute." Takaba peeped.

Asami smiled. "I suppose that's the word."

By now, Minoru had taken Asami's tie. He began to suck on it and chew it like it was a toy. Asami's blouse was soon covered in baby saliva. Takaba only laughed. He watched as the two stared at each other, with similar golden eyes.

"Asami...if I do come back with you..." Takaba broke the momentary silence. "I...I don't want to raise Minoru in a penthouse...it's up to you to find a house for us."

Asami rose an eyebrow. "Demanding, aren't we?"

"Well we have a baby now, so things have to change." Takaba crossed his arms.

Asami walked over to the couch and sat down. He still held Minoru. "So you plan to come with me?"

"I don't know yet...and you know that. I think you should just talk to Heidi yourself. Maybe you two can work things out."

"You talk as if she has a say on what happens to you." Asami handed Minoru to Takaba.

"She kind of does Asami. Please don't, do anything over the top. Please just talk to her about it...Heidi has done so much for Minoru and I...I don't know how to thank her."

"Hn..." Was Asami's reply.

OoOoOoOo

Heidi had arrived later that day, and Asami couldn't stop himself from attempting to intimidate her. When she took off her heals, she was almost five feet. She was a short woman, and Asami was a very tall man. She still didn't let that frighten her.

Heidi started yelling first, coming at Asami like a wild animal. Asami, who claimed he had to defend himself, began to yell back. Takaba and Minoru sat on the couch not sure whether to be surprised or afraid. Takaba sighed as Minoru tried to reach towards the two. Apparently the yelling didn't bother him much, it only riled him up. Takaba tried to quiet him down.

OoOoOoOo

"You don't have the resources to take care of Akihito." The trio sat at a table, following the argument. Asami and Heidi were able to calm down finally, but there was still a bitterness about him. Takaba knew that Asami loathed Heidi and the feelings were mutual on both ends.

"And who gives you the right to decided whether or not I have the resources_"

"I'm an M.D., you are a business man. I am a doctor, you are not." She smiled and looked at Asami. Asami glared back.

"Are you mocking me?"

"I'm just pointing out the truth_"

"Heidi..." Takaba sat next to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. There was a hint of jealousy coming from Asami as he rose a furrowed eyebrow. Takaba thought it was cute.

"I'm being immature, forgive me." Heidi took a deep breath and looked at Asami. "We both have Takaba's well being in our hearts, I hope...so..."

"I don't care what you say. By the end of the night, both Minoru and Takaba will be coming home with me. I want to warn you that I've become very impatient and you are getting on my nerves_"

"Asami, please just work with her." Takaba yelped. "And can't I have a say...or something, you guys are talking about me after all."

"Legally, you belong to me until I decide to release you. You are not well enough to be released from this environment, my home is designed for patients that have trouble walking...for patients like you, Takaba! Mr. Asami, if you take him from me without my consent, you'd be stealing."

"He ran away from me." Asami sneered. "He never belonged here in the first place."

"Well he ended up here...so, there's nothing you can do_"

"I'll sue."

"Okay then, let's get to it. I'm ready_"

"Heidi, Asami...just please, cooperate with each other..." Takaba pleaded, looking at Asami. "I know you want me to come home...but Heidi is right. I need to stay here to rehabilitate. And the penthouse_"

"Penthouse?" Heidi sounded shocked.

"Yes, he lives in penthouse. Anyway, Asami I'd trip over everything if I went home with you and_"

"And if I move?" Asami intervened. "Into a home that's suitable for you."

Heidi grinned. "Then he could leave, but I would have to visit him every day after work for five hours at least." Asami glared at her.

"And the house would of course, have to be approved by me." She yawned. "Besides, it's not like you can even get a house to my standards so...I'd just wait six months to get Takaba and your son. Oh and Minoru, the house would have to be suitable for him as well."

Takaba had to suppress the urge to laugh, seeing the disapproving look on Asami's face. "So, good bye Mr. Asami!"

OoOoOoOo

Asami had left that night and had gone unheard of for a while. A week later he returned to Heidi's home only to tell her that he had bought a house not to her standards but her supervisors standards who strangely happened to be one of Asami's three brothers. There was no arguing there, and with a signature in his hand, both Takaba and Minoru were able to move in with Asami. He didn't hesitate to give her a smirk of victory.

Of course, Heidi came to inspect the new house and couldn't hold anything against Asami, as the home was suitable for not just Takaba but Minoru as well. She visited every other day after work until Takaba was healthy enough to take and arrange his own medicines.

This resulted in Heidi's contract with Takaba ending and while Heidi would say 'It's a good thing if you don't have to see your doctor', they were both very sad to depart. Takaba promised to visit her, as she was not only Takaba's close friend, but Minoru's god mother.

For the most part, Takaba did like his new home, despite not being around Heidi. It was in a somewhat quiet part of Tokyo; Afew cars would pass by, but for the most part, it wasn't plagued by the annoying sounds of Shinjuku.

Takaba liked it and so did Minoru.

And as for Asami, he knew that his mistakes weren't so easily fixable, but he had an idea that he was patching them up as fast as he could. He was making good progress.

* * *

**One more chapter to go! Hope you liked this one!**  
**On worldly issues and school issues, my friend is an exchange student from Vietnam and she is so very homesick. So please pray for her, I just can't stand to see her sad!**  
**And the Nigerian girls also need prayers, as well as Eastern Europe.**

**So God Bless,**  
**Tell me what you think!**  
**And I don't own Finder Series.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the feedback! I really have enjoyed writing this story for you all, and I am a bit said it's completed…but all good things must come to an end and that being said, I hope you have all enjoyed it as well.  
And I know this might sound random but it's partially a rant…I guess. It has to do with the website mangago, where people are asking for fics and the same authors/fics are coming up over and over again. I mean, I understand those authors and their fics are amazing, but would it be a chore to recommend other authors…and no, I don't mean myself, but I mean like other authors that are really good but are so overlooked. It's just so sad to me that when someone is asking for fanfictions, the whole community is overlooked for just five authros and sure they're great, but they're not the only ones who make up the VF fandom. It's a community, there's a lot more people. They shouldn't be the ones that take all the glory. And other people should start looking themselves to see what fits their taste. **

* * *

It wasn't a surprise to Asami that Minoru was a genius. Even at age four he was showing signs of stronger development than the most children. Asami was pleased, Takaba however, not so much. He was determined to give Minoru a normal life. With the weight of being birthed by a man and the undeniable revelation of Asami's profession that would eventually crash down upon him in his future years, Minoru needed a steady, easy going child hood.

Luckily both Asami and Takaba could compromise on that.

OoOoOoO

It was a Saturday which meant that no doubt, Asami was at work.

That morning, Takaba was still fast asleep with little Minoru hugging around his waist, pressing his head on Takaba's tender stomach. That didn't bother Takaba as much as it did the night before when Asami practically had him in a death grip. It was quite relieving to have his son embracing him in such a soft way.

The alarm clock began to lightly ring, causing both father and son to open their bright blue eyes. Takaba mentally cursed and reached over Minoru to the night stand, silencing the annoying clock. By this time, Minoru had yawned and started his morning stretch. Takaba only looked at him and sighed.

"Mino, it's alright…I forgot to turn the alarm clock off yesterday. It's Saturday, remember you sleep in on Saturdays." Takaba quietly spoke, his eyes were closed. He chuckled slightly, when he felt his son fall back down.

"Is Daddy going to sleep in also?" Minoru asked quietly through a high pitched raspy voice.

"No Mino…and you know that." Takaba sounded heartbroken. "As much as I'd love to sleep in, I have to make you breakfast." He absentmindedly pulled his son into a tighter embrace. "Besides, grownups aren't supposed to sleep in." He lied.

"Like father…he never sleeps in!" Minoru's high pitched voice caused Takaba's eyes to peel open. "He's always awake…even on Saturdays. Does he even sleep?"

Takaba chuckled. "He sleeps…believe me he does. He's just always busy." He kissed Minoru on the forehead and afterwards sat up. Stretching a bit, he headed to the bathroom where he cleaned up for the day.

OoOoOoO

The smell of flour now tended to make Takaba nauseous, as did a lot of things. Thank God he had bought a kitchen fan. Another morning with that smell and Takaba would've vomited on the kitchen counter.

That morning, Takaba made Minoru's favorite. Strange enough, his son indulged in Western food, more specifically, pancakes. After seeing them on a commercial a couple years ago, Minoru begged and begged Takaba to make them. Since then, that was all Minoru would eat in the morning _unless, _Asami was there to scold him. Takaba never liked when Asami scolded Minoru, but because of that he barely acted up.

Takaba set the kitchen timer after the pancakes were finished. He needed to give the bacon fifteen minutes to cook. He decided to sit down at the dining room table and much to his dismay, those annoying cramps began to manifest themselves through his body again. He placed a hand on his stomach to calm them and eventually they subsided. About that time, the timer beeped.

Takaba went back to the kitchen.

OoOoOoOo

Minoru ate two plates while Takaba could barely finish one. He rushed to the bathroom upon eating his eggs. Hovered over the toilet, he began to gag, feeling his stomach force all his food out of his system. This took about five minutes.

Afterwards, Takaba slowly wobbled back to the kitchen and dumped his plate in the trashcan. Minoru had been staring from a distance with an expression of worry on his face. All Takaba could do was smile back at him.

OoOoOoOo

"Do you need help?" Minoru asked, looking up at Takaba as he washed dishes.

"Oh no, thanks Mino but I'm fine….hey….why don't you go in the living room and watch TV? After I'm done with this, we can watch some together." Takaba suggested with a smile on his face. "Okay!" Minoru beamed back with his bright blue eyes and ran into the living room, leaving Takaba to himself.

It was strange, just four years ago, Minoru's eyes were a steady gold, now they were blue. Takaba wasn't sure if he preferred gold or blue better, nevertheless, he loved Minoru just the way he was.

The little Asami, just as adorable as his elder, had a way of warming Takaba's heart. He loved them both, more than anything and now, that the three had an established family, those two were constantly popping up into Takaba's head.

After four years of raising a son together, Asami and Takaba inevitably gew closer leading Takaba to think of and look at Asami in a much more positive light. Asami made a much better father than Takaba expected. He spent an equal amount of time with Minoru, as well as Takaba and in the end, was easily able to balance out his work. He also came home earlier, which was a huge surprise to Takaba.

Takaba also began to see a different side of Asami, a softer side of Asami.

He wasn't as rough, nor was he as cold as he was before Minoru was born and while Takaba still knew hardly a thing about him, their family had strengthen exceptionally.

Takaba no longer feared that Asami had any other lovers, nor did he feel the undeniable urge to question his place with Asami. He knew where he was and where he belonged, and he knew Asami had cared about both he and Minoru.

Things had changed yet stayed the same and Takaba had liked it that way.

OoOoOoOo

Minoru was looking at television and Takaba was writing down names. A few months ago, Asami had bought Takaba another journal. Takaba had promised to use it only if Asami swore he'd never go looking in it and while he knew Asami wouldn't keep up his end of the bargain, he decided to write in it anyway.

He wrote his thoughts on things, and of course, kept track of Minoru. He had no idea how many times he had mentioned the fact that was happy that he had accidentally been impregnated by a millionaire, rather than someone who didn't have a dime to his name. And while Takaba didn't want to sound greedy or superficial, it was good to know that both he and Minoru were living on steady ground rather than under a bridge.

Takaba sighed as Minoru changed the televisions. He monitored his son, making sure he wasn't watching anything inappropriate and went back to his business.

"Mino…" He called softly. "What are some names that you like?"

"Hm…" Minoru turned to face him. "What do you mean?"

Takaba placed the journal down. "Well…let's do this. Pick from these…_Kibo, Shinko, Bitoku, Shinen, Meiyo, Kya…" _The list went on and on until Takaba finished. He stared into the blue eyes of his son until finally, the boy shrugged.

"Heidi!" Minoru beamed. "Heidi! Heidi! I like that name_"

"But your father doesn't…." Takaba placed the pamphlet down. "And he _has _to like the name…" He pulled Minoru into a soft embrace.

Minoru scowled. "But it's your choice!" He poked Takaba's tender stomach. "Because you're having the baby_"

"But he's the family head. When you become a family head you can name your kids anything you want_"

Takaba's phone buzzed and he took it from his pocket. Holding Minoru, Takaba withdrew the cell. And speaking of the name, it was in fact, Heidi Von Schmidt who was calling. Takaba didn't hesitate to answer it.

"Hello Heidi!" His voice held some type of anticipation.

"Heidi?" Minoru broke free from his embrace. "HI HEIDI!" He shouted very loudly and on the other end, the German woman chuckled.

_"Good morning Minoru, and you too Takaba! I have some very good news!" _She practically sang on the other side. _"Regarding your condition_"_

"Is it a false alarm?" Takaba sounded somewhat hopeful. As of now, with these stomach pains and sickening mornings creeping up upon him, Takaba feared that he was pregnant again. Minoru by now, had figured out that he may have been pregnant and could hardly conceal himself. Even Asami was hoping for it.

Takaba didn't believe it could happen to him a second time, after all, the first time still confused him. But even so, he did prepare for it, even going as far as writing down names. Yet, he held hope that it was just a false alarm, that he'd be able to return to work rather than stay home for nine months.

_"False alarm? It is very far from a false alarm..." _Takaba by this time had gotten up and left the room, leaving Minoru curiously sitting on the sofa. A good twenty minutes went by before Takaba returned with a somewhat distraught look on his face.

"Heidi says hello, and she'll be coming over soon." Takaba spoke in a somewhat annoyed tone as he sat down on the sofa by his son. "And Mino…" He took a deep breath. "Make that two names we need to come up with."

And despite the fact that the news was very unexpected, Takaba couldn't fight the urge to smile. He'd just have to find a way to tell Asami without allowing the man to go over the top with things such as keeping him inside, keeping him from work, and excommunicating him from the outside world.

That would be loads of fun.

_The End._

* * *

**It's always a good feeling to finally finish a story. I feel accomplished! Thank you everyone for your support and reviews, I really did enjoy writing this for you guys and it makes me happy to know that you enjoyed it. Since this Mpreg story got more feedback then I expected, then you may see more Mpreg fics by me in the future! Preferably, longer than four chapters!**

**Again, thank you so much, it makes me so happy that you guys enjoyed this! And yes, Takaba is going to have twins, if you didn't catch that and you can thank Lily from mangago for giving me that idea, and of course, I had to remember that I am a twin. If you're new to my writing, then you should know my twin sister Lidsworth also writes, therefore we have similar stories. Just a heads up.**

**So in conclusion, I do not own the Finder Series.**

**God Bless! **

**And thank you all so much!**


End file.
